battle_for_juilefandomcom-20200213-history
Development
EA and Cartoon network interactive had information about new first First & Third person Shooter game of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi in 2009 2009 During at EA Play 2009, Cristina Miller and Sam Register Announced that a new 1st & 3rd Shooter game on Xbox 360 PS3 PS2 PSP Pc Wii & Nintendo DS and will release in 2010. and then Cartoon network and EA with Dice are Partnered up to make it. 2010 In 2010 EA Cartoon network Xbox Nintendo and Sony uploaded a trailer for a new shooter game and will release in Fall 2010, After that On August 11, 2010, EA Along with Cartoon network announced that A New Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Game was delayed into 2011 because due to a Troubling with ADX 2 & Scedec 2, 2011 In March 2011, EA & Cartoon network made a first game footage of a memorial of a Town in Japan was strike by Earthquake and Tsunami. Then At EA Play 2011, They announced Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi And will released in June 2012 For Wii Xbox 360 with Kinect Playstation 3 with Move PlayStation 2 PlayStation Portable Nintendo DS Nintendo 3DS Wii U and Windows. 2012 In EA Play 2012, They made a first Gameplay Footage Of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and It will release on November 2012 on Wii Wii U Xbox 360 PlayStation 2 Playstation 3 PlayStation Vita PlayStation Portable Nintendo DS Nintendo 3DS and Windows. Then On Halloween 2012, They Delayed to 2013. 2013 In May 2013, They announced a new Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Shooter will be on Xbox 360 Xbox one Ps3 Ps2 PsP PsVita Ps4 Wii Wii U DS 3DS and Pc and will released in Holiday 2013, And then on November 12, 2013 They delayed to 2014. 2014 In April 2014, EA and Cartoon Network announced that The Cancelation Ports for the PlayStation 2 PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS Because The Ports were Discontinued by Nintendo and Sony. In E3 2014, The Title of the Project was revealed called Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi The War of Music and will released in 2015. (1 Year Later) 2016 In October 2016, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi War of the Music will be released in March 3, 2017 on Xbox 360 Xbox one PS3 PS4 PSVita Wii Wii U Nintendo 3DS Nintendo Switch and Windows. 2017 In E3 2017, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi war of The music was Getting a Changed a title in 2018 2018 In E3 2018, Ea and Cartoon network revealed a title called Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi The Battle of Julie and it will released in 2019. 2019 In E3 2019, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi The Battle of Julie will released in Late 2019. In November 19, 2019, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi The Battle of Julie was Officially Launched for Xbox 360 Xbox one Ps3 Ps4 PSTV WII WII U nintendo switch Nintendo 3DS Windows Google Stadia Ios Android Apple Tv and Windows was released. At the Game awards Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi The Battle of Julie Will be Ported on Xbox Series X and PlayStation 5 in Holiday 2020